For Science
by Mother PoM
Summary: Kowalski needs a test subject, guess who he chooses? *I'm not writing a second chapter to this, just so you know*


Kowalski paced back and forth, pulling at his feathers. He needed an idea for an invention. He had one, but he need to test his theory out. He needed a victim. Kowalski tapped his beak. Not Rico, he was stronger than the scientist. Not Skipper, he wouldn't exactly classify the leader as worthy test subject. A slow smirk curved, maybe he would do.

* * *

><p>Private was sitting in front of the TV, as he watched the lunacorns. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kowalski walking over but thought nothing of it.<p>

"Are Skipper and Rico asleep?" Private suddenly heard the taller penguin speak.

"Yep, it's a good thing they're heavy sleepahs."

"Yeah...Good thing..." There was a weird ring to Kowalski's voice but Private didn't notice.

Suddenly his face met the ground. He didn't look up to stare at the older in shock, because he was passed out.

* * *

><p>The younger opened his eyes, He looked around confused. He was on a table thing that Kowalski had only for emergencies. So why was he on it, there was nothing wrong with him.<p>

"Kowalski?" He called out curiously.

The scientist walked over, "Oh you're awake."

Private squirmed a little, "What's going on?"

"I want to study the penguin body and such, and an x-ray isn't enough."

Private felt a sinking feeling in his gut. "W-What do you mean?"

Kowalski grinned slyly, "I have to take you apart."

Private froze. "T-Take...Me...APART? B-But-"

"Sorry, but it's for science."

Private tried to jump up but his body went slightly heavy and numb. Kowalski must have drugged him. The tall penguin went to his side with his toolbox. He pulled out a knife and cut Private's right flipper open. The younger winced sharply. Kowalski reached into his flipper and started pulling on something, it made Private scream and struggle.

"SKIPPAH! RICO! SOMEBODY!"

"Silly naïve Private, the lab is sound proof. They wouldn't hear you even if you got any louder." Kowalski smirked.

Tears filled his sky eyes as he screamed more.

**Snap! **

He let out a sharp yell. Kowalski seemed to pull out a thin root looking thing.

"Huh, seems I missed the rest of it."

He reached back into the little guy's fin and pulled more thin things. Private sobbed and shouted. His cut open flipper felt limp.

He sniffed, "What did you do..?"

"I pulled out some nerves. Most importance since they send electric signals to the brain." Kowalski then smiled horribly.

"So I thought if wires did the same thing..."

Private's eyes widened, "B-But..."

"Oh don't worry, I'll replace the nerves that you can live without. I won't touch your brain...Yet."

The younger's beak quivered, he never thought he would die like this. Scream after scream until he fainted from blood loss. Kowalski grimaced at the blood covering his flippers. Well, he would worry about the blood later. He slapped Private's cheek. The younger yelped then moved around slightly, it felt weird. He LITERALLY put wires inside him?! Kowalski cut his stomach open getting a painful yelp. Private closed his eyes tightly. He had a feeling what was coming next. When the knife started craving organs out, he screamed loudly.

"NO! STOOP IT!"

But Kowalski didn't stop, he continued with an insane smile. His screams cut off short with a lifeless roll of his eyes as the most important thing was cut out.

"Well, thanks for your heart," Kowalski chuckled, "it's really so sweet of you."

He laughed wickedly. Then put the organs in jars and hid them around his lab where no one would find them. Then pulled the dead private on the ground. He washed his flippers off with a cloth. Then the insane penguin wiped away any clues that it was him who killed the younger.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Private any where men?" Skipper asked as he sipped his coffee.<p>

"Nu uh." Rico shook his head.

"I don't know, check the lab maybe?" Kowalski suggested with a slight of slyness in his voice.

Skipper shrugged then opened the door to the lab. He dropped his mug in shock at seeing the dead body of his younger soldier. "P-Private?!"

He turned him over, his face was frozen in pain and his stomach was cut open with nothing there. "Kowalski! Rico!"

The two penguins rushed in, Rico gasped while Kowalski covered his beak in fake shock. But really, he was grinning.


End file.
